Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald
Summary Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald (ケイネス・エルメロイ・アーチボルト, Keinesu Erumeroi Āchiboruto) is the Master of Lancer during the Fourth Holy Grail War, alongside his fiancee, Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri. He is a renowned magus from the Mage's Association, bearing an ancient lineage and a highly-tuned magical skillset. He enters the Holy Grail War with glory in mind, seeking to win fame by fighting other famously skilled magi and heroes of legend. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher with Volumen Hydrargyrum Name: Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald Origin: Fate/Zero Gender: Male Age: In his 30's Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Limited Information Analysis, Enhanced Senses, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Metal Manipulation with Volumen Hydrargyrum, Resistance to Magic (All magi have basic resistance to magical effects) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Possesses greater magical power than Kiritsugu and Kirei), higher with Volumen Hydrargyrum (After Kayneth was injured by Kiritsugu's Origin Bullet, it laid waste to several rooms in a berserk rage). Speed: Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Should be comparable to other magi, like Kiritsugu and Kirei). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class, higher with Volumen Hydrargyrum Durability: Possibly Small Building level, higher with Volumen Hydrargyrum (Would've been able to easily block the Origin Bullet under normal circumstances, but would be useless against an anti-tank rifle). Stamina: High. If an incompetent magus like Waver was said to have 5 MP, Kayneth can be said to have 3000 MP, managed to continue using Volumen Hydrargyrum after being hit with an Origin Bullet and was not felled until he was struck with it a second time. Range: Tens of meters with magecraft and Volumen Hydrargyrum Standard Equipment: Volumen Hydrargyrum, and a customized .38 Webley Mark IV Handgun. Intelligence: Kayneth is recognized as a certified genius in the art of magecraft by his associates, being the most noted Magi of the association by the time of the War and a first-rate lecturer and politician. He is an expert in Summoning, Spiritual Evocation, Necromancy, and Alchemy and has shown the ability to use illusions to hide his presence from the naked eye or magical means. He has even shown the ability to muddle with the contract system of the Holy Grail War, having his fiancee supply Lancer's energy while retaining his rights as a Master. However, he looks down upon modern technology and science, attempting to prove his superiority through magecraft and frowns upon "disgraces" who use "dishonorable tactics" such as guerilla warfare, which leads to various mistakes and tactical blunders. In addition, he is something of a hypocrite, deriding Lancer's code of chivalry when he himself hates "un-magus-like tactics", which leads to strained relations between him and his allies. Weaknesses: Kayneth is incredibly arrogant and is somewhat of a hypocrite who is prone to ignoring the desires and needs of his allies, which leads him to frequently underestimate his foes and creates friction between him and his associates. He does not like to use modern technology if he can help it. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Magecraft: Kayneth is an accomplished and incredibly skilled magus with a variety of skills and abilities, being an expert in Summoning, Spiritual Evocation, Necromancy, and Alchemy. He is capable of constructing powerful Bounded Fields and can disguise his presence and voice through illusions. He has two elemental attributes, water, and wind, which is a rarity among magi. He created a fortress at the top of his hotel during the Fourth Holy Grail War, making use of a twenty-four layer Bounded Field, three magical furnaces, several Mystic Codes, evil spirits and apparitions, traps, and hallways that open up into different worlds. For combat, however, he mostly utilizes his Mystic Code, Volumen Hydrargyrum. KaynethActivatingVolumen.gif|Kayneth activating his Mystic Code and breaking into Einzbern Castle KaynethScalp.gif|Scalp KaynethIreSanctio.gif|Ire Sanctio KaynethAutomaticShield.gif|Volumen Hydragyrum's Automatic Shield KaynethShield.gif|Kayneth's On-Command Shield KaynethShield2.gif|Kayneth's On-Command Shield twisting around the Origin bullet Volumen Hydrargyrum: Marrow of the Moon Spirit: A Mystic Code composed of 140 kg of liquid mercury, it serves as Kayneth's means of both attack and defense. Upon being poured from its container and activated with the Latin phrases "Fervor, mei sanguis" (Boil, my blood) and "Automatoportum Quarere, Dilectus Incrisio" (Automated Defense, Attack on Command), it will automatically defend its master from any incoming attack as well as attack oncoming threats. It can be manipulated into various shapes such as whips, spears, and blades at will, with its density allowing it to rival pressurized water cutters in sharpness. * Scalp: The Mystic Code twists parts of itself into two whips that can smash and cut through whatever they're swung at, striking from two directions at once to completely bisect them. * Ire Sanctio: Kayneth uses his Mystic Code to search for his target, allowing him to scour all of Einzbern Castle in a short period of time by locating his target's body temperature and heartbeat. However, since it lacks eyes, it is possible to fool the Mystic Code by dropping one's heartbeat and body temperature down to a level where one can no longer be recognized as human. * Shield: Hydrangyrum is able to automatically protect Kayneth from incoming attacks, easily deflecting curses, modern weaponry, as well as supernatural fire, ice, and lightning. However, it can be overwhelmed if struck by a sudden attack whose power vastly exceeds the attacks it was previously defending against. Kayneth is also able to generate a more powerful shield by chanting Fervor, mei sanguis once more, generating rows of metal spikes that reach to the ceiling and twist around bullets like those from the Thompson Contender to trap them or pull them off course. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Beros (Blood Lad) Beros's profile (Speed Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Air Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Illusionists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Metal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Water Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Information Analysis Users